Like a Fine Wine
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Love only gets better with age, especially when it transcends centuries. A little TakixIvy romp. Not work safe. Or home safe. Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Like a Fine Wine**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

They lied on a single big towel, on the pristine, fine and white sand of the private beach the older of the two owned.

The scenery was beautiful, with a cobble-stone path leading in and out of the spot they occupied, with palm trees and small shrubbery surrounding and giving them no end of privacy.

The only things more beautiful than the natural surroundings were, of course, the two women wrapped in each other's embrace, their lips locked together, tongues dancing a heated, wet tango in each other's mouths, their legs intertwined and their hands stroking and caressing every inch of fine female flesh they could reach.

That task was made really easy by the swimsuits the two women wore.

The tall British woman with short, silver hair and deep blue eyes wore the sexiest outfit of the two: a white sling bikini which had ridiculously small upside-down triangles that struggled to cover the big, puffy nipples on her incredible and bountiful breasts, failing to cover the pink of her areolas. The bottom part of the sling bikini barely covered her neatly-trimmed womanhood, which had the slightest of silver pubic hair on its mound, which showed the woman was a natural platinum blonde. The bikini completely disappeared in-between her lower checks and emerged on her lower back and was held together by a tiny, sword-shaped pin between her shoulder blades.

As for the other woman in question, with her beautifully proportioned and slender frame with bountiful, shapely breasts you can see for miles, and just slightly smaller than her British lover's, the Japanese woman, once a deadly Kunoichi who wore a skin-tight, crimson red outfit in a past life, was now clad in a stunning and slightly see-through light blue bikini.

She had on a two-piece which barely fit or covered her fair skin. The top part was strapless, which struggled to contain her large breasts. It was held only by a chain that curved around her upper torso and held two thinly placed fabrics; covering the whole of her nipples. As for the bottom of the suit it was nothing less than a G-string.

It too was strapless, as it scarcely covered the front of her womanhood and a thin line that held the piece in place traveling up her rear that seemed to visually disappear.

The two continued their entangled dance, molding their bodies just so, that it seemed they were one. The only recognition of the two was their vastly different swimwear and hair.

The British woman with her silver hair flowing in the breeze pulled her marvelously squeezable, soft body over the other. She now reigned over the other female, once a warrior herself in a past life she had the joy of sharing with her beloved. She wrapped her lips around the latter's neck, kissing and biting softly at the still wet, slightly salty flesh or her partner.

The reincarnated Isabella "Ivy" Valentine had always liked salty things.

The platinum blonde woman ran her hands up and down the length of the former ninja woman's body, quickly grabbing and squeezing at the huge mounds of flesh firmly anchored on the brunette's chest. She then lowered her head between the two mounds, kissing the skin of the very small valley between them, before moving up, kissing every inch of the younger woman's breasts, nuzzling the nipple on one of them while squeezing the other to her heart's content, enjoying the salty taste the sea water had left on the younger woman's body after a small soak.

The sounds Ivy was getting from her old lover –now her student at the school she had transferred to teach by pure chance- were getting her even more hot and bothered than she was earlier, and the little triangle covering her womanhood was starting to bother her.

Coos, soft and loud moans, groans and gasps simply couldn't stop escaping the reincarnated Soul of Taki's full, red-painted lips, and Ivy loved every second of it.

Taki, meanwhile, could only throw her head back on the towel she shared with her beloved and rubbed and squeezed her thighs together, trying desperately to quell the fire burning in her loins; her womanly essence seeping out and staining her tiny bikini bottoms, trickling down her inner thighs.

Running her hands through Ivy's shiny, silky silver hair, Taki encouraged her gorgeous lover as the Advanced English teacher bestowed her love upon the very sensitive breasts before her.

About that, Taki was positively shaking and quivering under Ivy's tender touch. Her core ached more than ever; a musky, very Taki-like scent was starting to permeate the air, and Ivy could very easily tell her old lover was getting really close, and she hadn't even removed her bikini top!

Taki's breasts had always been her greatest weakness, after all. That didn't seem to change after over 400 hundred years.

The British woman pulled back and looked down at the woman she laid on top of, stopping her ministrations momentarily, making Taki whine and open her hazy, half-lidded eyes, looking at her with both love and desperation for release.

Smiling, she took in every beautiful inch of the Taki's body. Her eyes quickly fell back to the woman's shapely breasts. She started squeezing once again and pushing the mounds together, earning a soft cry, and then loud gasps and moans from her beloved; she couldn't get enough as she felt like she was playing with two big, soft pillows. But she wasn't at all surprised at how soft they were for, in her past life; she always noticed how they would bounce around in the Kunoichi's skimpy outfit.

Her fingers slipped over and in easily of the top part of the strapless bikini top. She pulled it down slowly, the more slowly she pulled it down, the tighter it became around the woman's bountiful breasts. Her nipples hardening around the pressure she was getting from the tightness of the tiny top.

The platinum blonde ceased on her assault, as she took note of the hardened nubs pushing up against the thin fabric of the bikini top.

She lowered her head yet again and stuck out her tongue; just a few inches from the left hardened nub. Flicking at it just so, the captain of her school's Gymnastics Team shivered in pleasure and let out a small gasp. Ivy continued again but this time baring her teeth, as she drew closer to the nipple and bit onto it roughly. She tugged and pulled at the nipple before fully enclosing her mouth around it; sucking at it endlessly. Meanwhile, Taki's neglected breast was grasped once again and Ivy's index and thumb pinched the hard peak, twisting this way and that, and then pulling on it hard at first and then, gently lowering the pink bud back into the breast.

After a while the latter's breasts were finally released. When the gorgeous British woman removed the bikini top; they popped out and bounced slightly, no doubt her breasts feeling relieved from the constricting top, and of course, Taki let out a loud gasp and sigh of relief.

The Japanese young woman was crying out and moaning again in no time as Ivy immediately pounced on Taki's breasts once again, this time, rough and hard.

She sucked, licked, groped, hefted, bit, squeezed and slapped Taki's beautiful assets and the younger woman could feel herself going crazy as the pleasure kept building up from the rough treatment of her bosom, which she absolutely loved.

Ivy's touch felt so good, Taki felt tears of happiness escape her tightly closed eyes and she cried out when she couldn't take anymore when Ivy's lips moved to the underside of her right breast, right to the middle of it, kissed the spot and sucked on it.

Taki came, crying out as a strong orgasm washed over her, making her toes curl and arch her back, shoving Ivy's face further into her breasts.

Taki had honestly no idea that was her Secret Spot. As it turns out, Ivy did. Really well at that, since she kept sucking on that particular spot for a few more seconds, prolonging Taki's orgasm.

Panting, her beautiful body trembled from the aftershock of her orgasm and shining with a thin sheen of sweat, her bikini bottoms completely drenched and dripping with her love juice.

Ivy gave Taki a full minute to come down from her sensual high and the student beamed at her beloved teacher with love and Ivy returned the smile in earnest, leaning in to once again capture Taki's lips in a slow, soft, loving kiss.

Taki then made her move and changed their positions, flipping her body over Ivy's in a very ninja-like fashion. She ended up on straddling Ivy's face, her creamy, wet thighs on either side of the British teacher's head, her ruined bikini bottoms no more than an inch away from Ivy's watering mouth, the only thing standing between her and the place she loved the most on her gorgeous lover.

Blue eyes looked up past breasts she had gotten really well-acquainted with earlier, into playful, loving brown eyes. They smiled, and Ivy moved her hands up Taki's lovely thighs, caressing the soft yet firm flesh, and undoing the strings of the bikini bottoms without any trouble. Taki took the flimsy fabric after it was untied and casually tossed it to the side.

Ivy then got to work.

She seized Taki's thighs firmly and leaned up, giving the reincarnated kunoichi's flower a simple little kiss, and then another, slightly longer one, moving her luscious lips along Taki's lower ones, coating them with her essence, earning soft coos from Taki.

Then, Ivy got a lot bolder, and it worked in surprising Taki, if the woman's hand coming to rest on her silver locks, pushing her face further into her dripping core; Ivy buried her lower face in her favorite student's pussy, making Taki let out a loud, surprised cry, and as Ivy's lips and tongue worked their magic on her, the Japanese woman began rocking back and forth, pushing her pussy into Ivy's hungry mouth in a steady rhythm, and also, she began to give back.

Taki's other hand, which had been playing with one of her breasts, moved down and behind her, finding Ivy's larger tits, groping and fondling as much as she could, before moving her hand away and down Ivy's flat tummy and straight onto her barely-covered pussy. Taki groped around, finding the flimsy triangle of fabric, pushing it aside and burying three fingers into Ivy's tight, aching and absolutely drenched core, earning a surprised gasp from the woman eating away at her dripping flower, whose efforts simply intensified, eating her out with more vigor and desire, and she was having a lot of success, as Taki threw her head back, screaming "Oh God!", and her hand began to work twice as frantically on Ivy's pussy, and she could tell she was having success of her own, as the British woman groaned into Taki's pussy and her creamy white thighs trapped the younger woman's hand between them, her inner walls seemingly wanted to tear Taki's fingers right off.

And so, each woman did her very best to please her partner, using every technique they vividly remembered from their past lives. They went faster, harder, pressing further into each other; Ivy's tongue lapping frantically at Taki's pussy, sucking on her open flower petals and finally, kissing and sucking on her pleasure button, while Taki had every finger but her pinky inside Ivy, pumping her hand faster and harder into her beloved's pussy, her thumb trailing circles and then, pressing hard into her own button.

Their sounds of pleasure rose higher and higher in volume, their movements became sloppier, faster, more exhausting, the heat rose...further…further…until!

The local fauna; birds and small mammals all fled in different directions as two primal screams of sheer, raw passion echoed throughout the beach and its surroundings.

At the place of origin of the screams, on a big beach towel, two women were lying partially on top of each other, albeit facing in different directions; the beautiful platinum blonde clad in a sling bikini had her lover's behind and legs draped over her chest and shoulders, one of her arms hugging the younger woman's thigh with a happy smile, messy with female essence.

The equally as beautiful brunette was likewise hugging her beloved's calf, one of her hands limp, just outside of the juncture of her lover's thighs.

They breathed heavily for almost five minutes in comfortable, post-love silence, regaining their strength.

Later, Ivy chuckled, licking her wet, messy lips, gathering as much of Taki's womanly essence as she could, and tasting it as if for the first time.

Taki only chuckled at what Ivy said next.

"I knew it…after over 400 years, you still taste the same~"

_Transcending History and the World, a Tale of Love of two Souls_

_The Legend will never die_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **ON YOUR FEET, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were.

So, here I am, back on the "Soul Calibur" writing scene, and with this little sucker as a VERY late birthday and early Christmas present for my good friend, GrimGrave.

Yes, I took a long time, but I keep my promises, my friend! So, here ya go, amigo! I hope ya like it~ :3

Also, to a certain somebody whose birthday happened to be yesterday, December 4th, don't worry, my friend. I have something in store for you. ;3

Also, I want to give a special thanks to my dear friend IceDragonMist, who very kindly helped me get this story kicked off! Thanks, girl. (Heart)

So! I hope you enjoyed this smexy little romp between everyone's favorite Snake Sword Mistress and Kunoichi! :D

Seeya on the next story!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
